Charlie Murder Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a style guide for users to keep in mind when editting in this wiki. Remember, this style guide is still very rough, so if you ever have any complaints or suggestions, feel free to talk about it on Onion Syrup's wall! This style guide is still a work in progress and will be improved over time! Categories WIP *'Enemies' - Anything that hurts the player and possesses a health bar *'Mini-Bosses' - Random spawning enemies, stronger and has longer health than normal ones. Usually is an improved version of a normal enemy. (Ex. Hockey Mask Zombie, Ragdoll Demon) *'Bosses' - Strong enemies fought at the end of a stage or any enemy with a name banner *'Special Bosses '- Enemies that serve as bosses (fighting them at the end of the stage), but doesn't have a banner and is fought in some unusual method. (Ex. Ninja Bus, Sasquatch) *'Locations' - Any place in the game. *'Major Locations' - Locations found in the World Map *'Shopping Location' - Locations marked as shops in the world map. *'Shops' - An establishment the player can enter to buy items, clothing, or any kind of services. (take note that "shops" and "Shop Locations" are different, Shop Locations have to be marked on the map, while Shops don't need to, though a location can be both. Ex. Direblade Plaza=Shopping Location, Proto Coffee=Shops, and Bogomart=Shopping Location+Shops) *'Main Characters' - Any character with character and is important to the main story. *'Background '- Refers to any character not important to the story. *'Music' - Songs and music played in the game. *'Crew' - When the page is about the game's developers (Ska Studios, Renegade Radio) Formatting General *The first thing in an article is a main sentence which generally says what the topic is in the game. **One sentence would usually be enough. **The page's title should be mentioned in the main sentence and the first use of it should be bold. **If the page's title doesn't show the full name of the main subject of the page, the full name should be mentioned in the main sentence. (Ex. Peaceful Oaks Asylum's page has Peaceful Oaks Asylum for Lunatics on its main sentence) *The Notes section should only be added to a page if someone has some detail the doesn't exactly fit in the page or is indirectly related to the topic. Notes should always be in bullet. *Below are the general formats of articles, but if there ever needs to be something else, you can always add, remove or change some headers to provide more information''. (Ex. Smockula and Grok Rock Radio pages) Enemies *Description/Characteristics - talk about how they look and how they fight *Locations - where can they be seen? *Variety (if any) - use heading 3 for this. Talk about their attacks and appearance. (Ex. Demons, Zombies) Bosses Main sentence would have information on where you fight the boss. *Quote (if any) - use Template:Q for this *Description - Describe the boss (what it looks like, how you meet them, etc.) *Attacks and Abilities (optional) - talk about what kind of attacks the boss can do. *Walkthrough - Tips on how to beat the boss. Information on the boss' attacks and the stage you'd fight him in. Locations Main sentence describes where you can find it in the world map. Use Template:Locations for Major Locations in the game. *Description and Specialties - describe the place and say what's so special about it. *Enemies and Bosses (if any) - What enemies can you find here? What bosses do you fight here? If none, then say so in the description. *Shops - What shops are found here? Try adding a breif description of the shops you mention. *Items - List relics you can obtain here, that is not a random drop item, and how you obtain it. Background Characters *Quote - use Template:Q *Role or Description - Describe the character's role in the game *Appearanes - Where you see them and how they look Music Main sentence should have where you hear the song. The page should also have a video and/or audio file of the song. *Description - Describe the song. (What genre, who's singing, what you think it's about and etc.) *Lyrics (if any) - Lyrics of the song *Notes (if any) - any trivial information that has no place in previous headers *External References - Usually links to where you got the song and lyrics Templates 'WIP'''